faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighter
You are an adventuring opportunist, willing to go wherever the fight leads you. You'll take up quests, you'll accept commissions, and you'll even consider taking on leadership roles, as long as you can practice your warrior's craft. You know fighting--none know it better. Other combatants with exotic marital styles or those who mix spells with swords obscure what is most important--who's the best? Who can put their sword in an enemy's guts first? You, that's who. You are a straight-up, no-nonsense person, and you know the value of your hard-won, long practiced skills. While you take great risks in hopes of receiving an equally big payout, for you the thrill of combat is at least as compelling as the loot at adventure's end. The alternative class features listed further down provide alternatives to the traditional full attack routine. The fighter who takes one or more of these options seeks the flexibility to alter his tactics based on the situation he faces. Against a foe that has a high AC or damage reduction, trading less useful second, third, or fourth attacks for tangible benefits represents a significant boon to the fighter. Suggested Backgrounds (choose one): Gladiator, Guttersnipe, Noble Scion, Soldier Suggested Personality Archetypes (choose one): Challenger, Companion, Leader, Martyr, Mercenary, Orphan, Rebel, Renegade, Royalty, Seeker, Simple Soul, Strategist, Theorist. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 The Fighter The questing knight, the conquering overlord, the king's champion, the elite foot soldier, the hardened mercenary, the bandit king--all are fighters. Fighters can be stalwart defenders of those in need, cruel marauders, or gutsy adventurers. Some are among the land's best souls, willing to face death for the greater good. Others are among the worst, with no qualms about killing for private gain, or even for sport. Fighters who are not activaly adventuring may be soldiers, guards, bodyguards, champions, or criminal enforcers. An adventuring fighter might call himself a warrior, a mercenary, a thug, or simply an adventurer. Adventures Most fighters see adventures, raids, and dangerous missions as their job. Some have patrons who pay them regularly. Others prefer to live like prospectors, taking great risks in hopes of the big haul. Some fighters are more civic-minded and use their combat skills to protect endangered people who cannot defend themselves. Whatever their initial motivations, however, fighters wind up living for the thrill of combat and adventure Characteristics Of all classes, fighters have the best all-around capabilities (hence the name). Fighters are familiar with all the standard weapons and armors. In addition to general fighting prowess, each fighter develops particular specialties of his own. A given fighter may be especially capable with certain weapons, another might be trained to execute specific fancy maneuvers. As fighters gain experience, they get more opportunities to develop their fighting skills. Thanks to their focus on combat maneuvers, they can master the most difficult ones relatively quickly. Alignment Fighters may be of any alignment. Good fighters are often crusading types who seek out and fight evil. Lawful fighters may be champions who protect the land and its people. Chaotic fighters may be wandering mercenaries. Evil fighters tend to be pulies and petty villains who simply take whatthey want by brute force. Religion Fighters often worship Heironeous (god of valor), Kord (god of strength), St Cuthbert (god of retribution), Hextor (god of tyranny), or Erythnul (god of slaughter). A fighter may style humself asa crusader in the service of his god, or he may just want someone to pray to before putting his life on the line yet another time Background Fighters come to their profession in many ways. Most have had formal training in a noble's army or at least in the local militia. Some have trained in formal academies. Others are self-taught--unpolished but well tested. A fighter may have taken up the sword as a way to escape the limits of life on the farm, or he may be following a proud family tradition. Fighters share no special identity. They do not see themselves as a group or brotherhood. Those who hail from a particular academy, mercenary company, or lord's regiment, however, share a certain camaraderie. Races Human fighters are usually veterans of some military service, typically from more mundane parents. Dwarf fighters are commonly former members of the well-trained strike teams that protect the underground dwarven kingdoms. They are typically members of warrior families that can trace their lineages back for millenia, and they may have rivalries or alliances with other dwarf fighters of a different lineage. Elf fighters are typically skilled with the longsword. They are proud of their ability at swordplay and eager to demonstrate or test it. Half-Orc fighters are often self-taught outcasts who have achieved enough skill to earn recognition and something akin to respect. Gnome and halfling fighters usually stay in their own communities as part of the area militial rather than adventuring. Half-elves are rarely fighters, but they may take up swordplay in honor of the elven tradition Among the brutal humanoids, few can manage the discipline it takes to be a true fighter. The militaristic hobgoblins, however, produce quite a number of strong and skilled fighters. Other Classes The fighter excels in a straight fight, but he relies on others for magical support, healing, and scouting. On a team, it is his job to man the front lines, protect the other party members, and bring the tough opponents down. Fighters might not understand the arcane ways of wiards orshare the faith of clerics, but they recognize the value of teamwork. Role In most adventuring parties, the fighter serves as a melee combatant, charging into the fray while his comrads support him with spells, ranged attacks, and other effects. Fighters who favor ranged combat can prove very deadly, though without other melee support they can find themselves in front-line combat more often than they might prefer. Character Themes One or more of the following character themes could apply to you. Comrade in Arms In a fight, your best weapons are your friends. Your skin in arms can get you only so far, but without a friend to screen attacks while you drink down a potion of curing and an ally with whom you can flank a monster, your ability to win in the face of any odds would be greatly diminished. Though you're not ordinarily a sentimental person, the bonds of warfare link you with your companions, and you consider them brothers and sisters to a significant degree. You regularly put yourself in harm's way for their sake, and you like to believe they'd do the same for you. "We can take them if we work as a team!" "I'll charge straight in--you take the left flank, and you the right. And how about some archery to distract them?" Formally Trained Unlike many fighters, you have a special pedigree--your skill in the craft comes from formal training in an academy. Your academy training imparted to you all the right-of-way rules in regard to attacks and defenses, should you ever be called upon to fight in a noble tournament, as opposed to the desperate battles below the ground in which you usually find yourself embroiled. You know all the proper terms for swordsmanship, and know that all blades fall into four major categories: foils, epees, sabers, and longswords (which are either one- or two-handed affairs). Your knowledge of all the specializations and names of the thousands of blade types is nearly encylopedic, especially with regard to the more obscure types of blades utilized by swordsman of distant countries. While this knowledge has little practical application, you do enjoy showing it off to your companions. "The difference between the bokuto, a wooden training sword, and the suburito is actually very small--the suburito is slightly heavier." "The dao is like a saber--but the dao likes a hand guard, which somewhat limits your options in a fight." "If it's a sword, it has a tip, a blade, a fuller, and a hilt made up of the guard, grip, and pommel." "A fuller? A fuller is a rounded groove on the flat side of a blade. Although sometimes called 'blood grooves,' their purpose is really to lighten the blade." "Kukri is actually prnounced ''khu-khoo-ree."'' Practice Makes Perfect For you, daily exercise is more than something to get your blood running--you see it as a requirement of your craft. WIth first light, your up doing pushups, stomach crunches, running in place, and then the all-important swordplay, whether with a comrade or practicing forms of your own. Afterward, you spend time oiling your equipment against rust and sun, of course you give your blade a little time with the whetstone. You certainly wont go more than a week without your practice, and you prefer a daily regimen. Self-Taught Your academy was the street, and your craft is unpolished but well tested. You don't know and don't care for all the "jargon" a few who claim to be warriors spout. You know swords, you know bows--you know how to use them, who cares what they're called? The information doesn't help you in a fight, and it might get you killed if you worry too much about the cutting edge vs the thrusting tip and the rest of that nonsense. "I know swords--that's all I need." "I knew a fellow who liked to talk fancy, just like you. He's dead now." Game Rule Information Fighters have the following game statistics Abilities Strength is especially important for fighters because it improves their melee attack and damage rolls. Constitution is important for giving fighters lots of hit points,which they need their many battles. Dexterity is important for fighters who want to be good archers or who want access to certain Dexterity-oriented feat, byt the heavy armor that fighters usually wear reduces the benefit of a very high dexterity score. Class Skills The fighter's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (str), Craft (int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (cha), Jump (Str), Ride (dex), and Swim (Str) Skill points at 1st level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4 Skill points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Prficiency: '''A fighter is profient with all simple and martial weapons, and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shieds (including tower shields). '''Bonus Feats: '''At 1st level, a fighter gets a bonus combat-oriented feat in addtion to the feat that any 1st-level character gets and the bonus feat granted to a human character. The fighter gains an additional bonus feat at 2nd level and every two fighter levels thereafter (4th, 6th, 10th, 12th, 14th, 16th, 18th, and 20th). These bonus feats must be drawn from the feats noted as fighter bonus feats. A fighter must still meet all prerequisits for a bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. A fighter is not limited to the list of fighter bonus feats when choosing these feats. Alternative Class Features Elusive Attack You know that the key to winning any fight is not getting hit, so you trade offensive power for a steadier defense. '''Level: '''6th '''Replaces: '''If you select this class feature, you do not gain the fighter bonus feat at 6th level. '''Benefit: '''At 6th level, you master a technique of combining offense and defense. As a full-round action. Make one attack at your highest base attack bonus. Until the start of your next turn, you gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. This bonus improves to +4 at 11th level, and +6 at 16th level. Counter Attack Every offensive move creates an opening for a counter-attack, and you know how to exploit this facet of combat to its fullest '''Level: '''12th '''Replaces: '''If you select this class feature you do not gain the fighter bonus feat at 12th level. '''Benefit: '''At 12th level, you learn to hold back some of your offensive prowess to enable a potent counterattack. As a full-round action, make one melee attack at your highest base attack bonus. At any time before the start of your next turn, you can use an immediate action to make a melee attack (using your highest base attack bonus) against an enemy that attacks you in melee. Overpowering Attack You never waste time wounding your opponent, instead concentrating on delivering one solid strike. '''Level: '''16th '''Replaces: '''If you select this class feature, you do not gain the fighter bonus feat at 16th level. '''Benefit: '''At 16th level, you can focus your attention in combat to deliver a single deadly attack. As a full-round action, make one attack at your highest base attack bonus. That attack deals double damage, as do any other attacks you make before the start of your next turn. Fighter Variant: Thug The thug is a street figher, a survivor who learns to mix brute force with a bit of craftiness. He has most of the figher's strengths, along with some additional skills to help keep him alive on the mean streets. Despite the name, not all thugs are mere holligans--many are crafty veterans who use their knowledge of the streets to gain an advantage against their opponents. Most thugs are nonlawul, though sometimes gangs of thugs with a lawful streak band together. Class Skills Add the following skills to the fighter's class skill list: Bluff, Gather information, Knowledge (local), and sleight of hand. The Thug gains skill points per level equal to 4 + int modifier (and has this number X 4 at 1st level) Class Features The thug has all the standard fighter class features except as noted below '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Thugs are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor '''Bonus Feats: '''A thug doesn't gain the normal fighter bonus feat at 1st level. Also add Urban Tracking to the list of fighter bonus feats available to the thug.Category:Class Category:Basic Class Category:Player's Handbook Category:Players Handbook II Category:Unearthed Arcana